Thaes Athuriael
DM Handle Description Eye Color: Dark Brown Hair Color: Blonde Height: 5'2" Weight: 141 lbs Age: 20 Place of Origin: Kandor Stats Rank: Trainee Warder Weapon Score: 1 Paths and Disciplines: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Secondary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Tertiary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet History Physical Description: At 5'2” feet, Thaes is not one you would call tall. However, as if to make up for his lack of height, Thaes's body is beautifully sculpted and one can see that he possess good muscles for a man his age and experience. Moreover, he has a face a little short of handsome, with sleek blond hair combed neatly to the back, and a clear set of eyes. A forked beard, short and constantly trimmed, marked Thaes for what he is, a Kandori. More than a few women has fallen for Thaes' looks if not his personality, and more might have if only he did not have an arrogant smile, as if everyone else was beneath him. Intentionally wanting to show off his muscles, Thaes wears a sleeveless blue buttoned shirt never buttoning the uppermost button. Staying true to his homeland, he wears a pair of black breeches with blue embroidery along the side. On his left ear Thaes wears a jeweled earring in style of the Kandori and on his back two swords, one notably shorter than the other, both sheathed on beautifully ornate sheaths. Brief History: Thaes Athuriael was born to a daughter of a Kandori Noble, as who his father was, Thaes had stopped questioning, had stopped caring years and years ago. The way his mother told it, the unfortunate circumstances that Thaes and her mother had to endure, forced to live on an isolated village on Kandor, was by betrayals of two men, Thaes' father and his grandfather, she never explained anything beyond that. However over the years, from several different sources, Thaes managed to learn the truth, or at the least something close to it. When Thaes' mother was 18 years old, her father, who was known to be unforgiving and hardheaded, arranged for Thaes' mother to marry a son of another Kandori noble. His mother, in the folly of her youth, refused the arranged marriage and ran off with a man she had loved, a simple soldier of her House. Unsuprisingly, Thaes' grandfather was furious and ordered an extensive search. His orders were to kill the soldier she's with on sight, and use force if necessary to bring Thaes' mother back. Five months went without success, and just as Thaes' grandfather was packing to search his daughter himself, Thaes' mother returned; alone and pregnant. The search continued for the soldier who had ran way after fathering the child, afraid for his life and of the responsibility he had to take. With almost the whole army of Thaes' mother's House, things weren't looking good for the soldier, but even then some people would say that its better than Thaes' mother's situation when her father saw her with a bastard child. After a stormy argument between the two, whence Thaes' mother struck her father and the latter almost struck back, her father, with a red burning face, retired to his room. In the morning, Thaes' mother was surprised by packed cases of her stuffs and an order from her father to retire to an isolated village and never return while he was still alive. Her rights of inheritance was taken from her and she was forced to leave with only her clothes and a few gold marks. Thaes' mothers left disgraced, furious, and broken. At first, when Thaes finally knew of the history behind their predicament, he made an attempt to find out who his father, the soldier, was. However, after a long time and not one whit of success, Thaes stopped caring. Thaes was born half a year after his mother had settled down on a village as far away as her father's place as possible while still being in Kandor. It was not a happy occasion. Almost to the second Thaes was born, his mother seemed to put the blame on her misfortune on him. She took care of Thaes only out of necessity, and for fear that she would be spoken of badly by the neighbors. When Thaes reached the age when he starts to understand and percept the world her mother's care for him reached an all time low. She spent her day dressing in the fancy clothes from before she was banished, prettying herself up, and flirting with men. However, the snobby attitude she showed, as if she was still a noble, turned off a lot of men. His mother did no work whatsoever other than cooking and necessary house chores, and the truth was that they would have been impoverished a long time ago, if not for Thaes' mother's uncle. Thaes' grandfather's brother thought that banishment was too harsh a penalty for his once favorite niece, and unbeknownst of his brother sought out the village and when he found it, started giving a stipend to Thaes' mother. On days of festivities this uncle never forgets to give some kind of present for Thaes. It might be brand new boots, books, shirts, or even sweets. All in all, Thaes loved the man, and constantly communicates with him by letters. As he grew up, Thaes had realized that his mother's uncle was the only person that he respected. Without knowing it himself, Thaes' great uncle was the only reason that Thaes did not grew up to become a criminal, or worse. As a little kid, Thaes wasn't too different with anyone else. Of course, he had a mother who barely talks to him, but he spent his days with his friends, playing and discovering new things everyday. But, as he grew older, he began to see his world as what it truly was, a bad place to live in. Thaes was rejected a father, and the mother he had did not provide him with the much needed love and care. Furthermore, Thaes had realized that he was always significantly shorter then his friends of the same age. That combined with the fact that he was overweight made him look like a round ball. His friends also grew up to be a nasty bunch, making fun of Thaes' height and weight and also for not having a father. These things alone might not be too damaging, had he a supporting and loving figure back at his house, but all he had. Thaes would write about his problems to his uncle and he would write back with advises and support. However, a distanced supporting figure was not sufficient and thus Thaes grew up bitter and untrusting. In a way, the problems he had to face, and the lack of assistance for them made him stronger. First, he swore to burn off his fat and acquire a strong body. So from the age of 12, Thaes started to train and exercise everyday, driven by an intense to make himself better and to show all his friends that he was not one to mess with. When he finally managed to build his body, it was clear that his face without all the excess fat was above average. Girls started to give him suggestive looks, and Thaes, although at first quite abashed by it, later learned to enjoy it. Infact, his new chiseled body and the girls fawning over him started to change Thaes to a very arrogant person. Moreover, now, whenever somebody dared to make fun of him, Thaes was not reluctant to use his much stronger force to take care of the matter. As a result, people started to be wary of him, although at that time he was only 14, and others took advantage and pretended to be his friend for personal gain. That was a very happy time for Thaes, with girls winking and giving him looks on every corner, and what could be called “retainers” under him. In his ignorance, he did not realize that he was surrounded by superficial people. Time went on, and Thaes' arrogance bolstered with every waking day. This heightened when a grizzled veteran from the ranks of Kandor retired to the village, and started to teach the young men to use swords. Thaes was 15 years old at the time and decided to try his hand at swordplay. He quickly found out that he was the most talented student in the village and never missed a chance to boast about it. As time goes on, less people were willing to spar with him, not only because of the difference in abilities, but also for the reason that Thaes seemed to enjoy beating and humiliating his sparring partners. That was fine by Thaes, as he thought that the other students were not a match for him, and he would not learn anything from sparring with them. The grizzled veteran realized the arrogance of Thaes and sought to teach him some lesson so further on, Thaes always sparred with his teacher. At first, he was soundly beaten by the veteran without a chance of fighting back. However, instead of quelling his arrogance, Thaes just worked harder and harder until one day, a 20 years old Thaes was able to put on a good fight in his spar, and ended up bruising the old veteran in a few places; granted, Thaes himself left the spar with four times the amount of bruises as his teacher. He went to sleep that day feeling a winner. Up until now, everything Thaes had saw and experienced indicated that the only way to survive this world is to be stronger than others. Strength rules all in his opinion. With that in mind Thaes planned for a bigger future, one outside the flyspeck of a village. He decided that to become the strongest person on the land, he needed to train under the fiercest fighters, Warders. Thaes wrote of his intention to his great uncle, and the latter replied by voicing his support and sending him three things that would be his most prized possessions. A pair of matching quality swords, one shorter than the other, and a strong red stallion named Mael which meant hope. Thaes thought the stallion's name were not sufficient for one as he, so he changed its name to car'caban or Chief of Horses. A foolish name for horse most would say, but Thaes thought it's a perfect one for a horse owned by a man that one day is going to rule with his unparalled strength. With big ambitions and expectations, Thaes Athuriael set off to Tar Valon. Category:Warder Bios Category:Biographies Category:WS 1 Category:Trainee